Malicious Intentions
by jennakat01
Summary: Dark!HP yet again.He's dark and dangerous and just happens to be an assassin as well.Harry was left with the Dursley's, but instead of taking their bullshit, ran away at age six.He's 16 and unfortunately has to pick a side.I think we all know which one it will be kiddies.If there are pairings, it'll be slash. Be prepared for a very malicious Harry everyone. I know you love it :D
1. Prologue

Hello everyone. New story, and I have a feeling I'm going to like this one. I'm going to put a lot of info on the next chapter, but for now, I'm just going to give you a taste of what's to come. This is a WBWL fic and a Dark!HP. He's also going to be very powerful, intelligent, and badass. :D Hope you like it. Review on how you feel about it please! :)

**Prologue**

_I may look happy, but honestly dear, the only way I will really smile is if you cut me ear to ear._

_- bring me the horizon_

* * *

In the cold, dark streets of London sat the actual Boy-Who-Lived. Of course, no one actually knew this, for his brother was supposedly the Chosen one.

At this moment, he was kneeling on the roof of one of the various clubs in the city, waiting for his prey to show itself.

The bright white moon shone on his sharp features, but for some reason he was still able to remain out of sight. Finally, the mudblood exited the building, his drunkenness obvious from his struggle to walk.

Two girls were hanging onto his arms, drunk as well. Harry smirked darkly to himself. He always preferred it when there were witnesses.

He took out his L115A3 AWM sniper rifle. (He never killed with his wand, just in case it was ever checked for spells.) It was pure black, with a green barrel.

All of his bullets were a matching green, an Avada Kedavra green, which was his signature. He cocked it, and took his shot.

He had put many charms on his gun, since he wasn't about to rely on completely muggle weapons. That would be idiotic. It was charmed to never run out of bullets, as long as he still had some in his possession, for you can't make things appear completely out of thin air, even though he had been working on solving that magical drawback.

It was completely silent, with or without a silencer. Also, just by thinking it, he could make the bullets like bombs, make them acid filled, or make them poisonous. All of his bullets were like little bombs, since he loved how the bodies blew up whenever he shot.

The actual bomb-bullets blew up the entire body and those surrounding it. The mini-bombs just blew up parts of the body, like it would only take off your arms, or make your head explode. It made it so there was no chance of survival. He was getting paid for a job well-done after all.

This wizard, supposedly a part of the Wizengamot, was a muggle-lover and was very influential. Based on his current..._situation_, he doesn't seem like the most threatening sheep. _Yes_, Harry thought, _anyone who got so drunk without protection was obviously an idiot_. _Who knew who could be trailing you?_

So, Harry took one shot to his greasy face, cackling in his head on how the two strippers reacted. Their blonde hair stained red like their whore lipstick. Their screams were pure bliss to him. But, like always, he couldn't dawdle, so he took his leave. Not one more thought wasted on how he just murdered a man in cold blood.


	2. What Terrible Parents

0kay, this chapter isn't much of anything now that I've read it and edited it. I spent a lot of time describing Harry's appearance but whatever I love doing it. :D Things will start to happen next chapter, just so you know, but I wanted to give you all a basic overview of what's going on in this story. If you don't like it, then don't read it. That's all I'm going to say about that.

**Disclaimer- Not going to repeat this because it's stupid and redundant. I don't own Harry Potter, otherwise I wouldn't live in a boring town in Ohio. I would be rich and wouldn't waste time on freaking fanfiction :) I only own this plotline, anything else is J.K Rowling's. Got it?**

This story is rated M for a reason. **I plan on incorporating some fucked up shit in this.** Harry is a sociopath just so you know. Also, later, you'll learn about his childhood, which is SERIOUSLY messed up. Oh yeah, don't get sociopath and psychopath mixed up alright. Look up the definitions if you need to. :) There will be cursing, lots of gory death, torture, rape (Not Harry raping people just so you know) and some other fucked up stuff.** If you can't read that, then ignore this story.** I'm not going to tone down my writing because you can't handle it. No offense intended, I just don't want to be reported, 'aight?

Okay...not sure about pairings. I want to have one, but I'm not sure who with. I might incorporate Sebastian (from my other story) into it. I haven't written much for Despicable Darkness (sorry) I'm just working on how I want it to go. I'm going to start back up on it in May or June. Maybe earlier if sudden inspiration comes. :) Either that, or I'm going to have this be a Voldy/HP fic. It just depends on how I feel about it. I may even make this Bella/HP. Am I the only one who loves her? :D I don't like the Draco/HP pairing, so that's a no-go. Just give me your thoughts okay. :) Sorry this is so long, I just wanted to make all that clear. I hope you guys like this story and remember, REVIEW! :D

* * *

Chapter 1

What Terrible Parents

_We are who we are, they say. But from the moment we could understand what's happening, we realize, people never want you to be yourself- they just want to see the self that they want to see._

_- Chad M. Lagiza_

After taking care of business, Harry calming walked to his black Jaguar and turned on the engine. It practically purred.

Harry could apparate, even though he was only 16, but he preferred driving. The feeling of being trapped in a tube reminded him of too many bad memories…

He drove down the streets at a speed much faster than the limit and went to his apartment. He lived on the richer side of town just because he never did like to live poorly. He was a man of comfort after all.

After pulling into the back parking area and warding his car with _notice-me-not_ charms and wards that didn't allow anyone to enter it besides himself, he walked up to his "home".

It wasn't huge, but it was very stylish, you could say. The walls were a dark green embroidered with silver. The floor was covered in a dark wood with plush silver rugs littered in various places.

There was a kitchen, which had a more warm feeling to it. The floor was a dark brown and the walls were a creamy color. He had regular appliances like a fridge, stove, and coffee maker.

Harry had always been a good cook, even though those skills had been wasted on the Dursley's. Now, he only treated himself.

In the back, down a short hallway, was his training room. It had many forms of exercise equipment and there was another door in that room leading to all his weapons. On the other side of that hallway was a small library where he kept all of his books. There was a desk where he could work and a small couch beside a large window where he sat to read.

His bedroom was dark green and black. His bed was huge and had silk sheets. Harry was happy with his living quarters. Not only did it have everything he needed, but it was surrounded by muggles (not that he liked muggles, it's just that it was easier to _obliviate_ them than wizards) and had the strongest wards he could create, which were very strong indeed. Since Harry could see magic, he was practically a Ward Master.

He took off all of his weapons and set them on the sink in his bathroom. He never went anywhere, even in his own home, without at least one gun and his wand. He slowly peeled off his black under armor turtleneck and leather pants. His dragon hide boots came off with them.

He dragged one delicate, slender hand through his curly raven-black locks. He looked into the mirror, taking in the face that didn't quite fit him. Silky hair curled under his sharp jawline in what most would think an adorable way.

Creamy white skin practically glowed, not a blemish in sight, besides the light pink scar that adorned his forehead. A small, straight nose and pink cupid's-bow lips made his face look even sweeter.

He had high cheekbones and hollowed cheeks that gave him that aristocratic look. Even though all of these features made up a beautiful picture, his eyes were what really popped.

They were a pure green with tiny flecks of silver, that made them glow. Long, black lashes did nothing but make them look even more ethereal. All of this together completely masked what hid underneath. He looked angelic, but Harry was anything but an angel.

Harry had always been happy with his appearance. Not that he cared if he was handsome or not, it was just easier to manipulate if you had a nice face. He was tall, a nice 5'11, but his lithe build just made him look small; innocent. Along with his perfect, beautiful features, most wouldn't expect anything out of him.

No one suspected him to be an experienced killer with a sociopathic mind. All thought him harmless. Either way, Harry didn't really care. If his appearance helped him, then it was a tool that he was happy to have. Besides, it was oh so fun to watch someone's face change of confusion to absolute fear whenever he showed his true colors.

Harry grinned darkly, a grin that didn't fit his face at all, and went into the shower. It was quick and he walked gracefully to his bedroom. Tomorrow he had a meeting with someone named Lestrange. He had no idea what they wanted, and he could honestly say he didn't care.

Harry didn't really care about anything anymore. He just liked to kill, and kill he did.

* * *

Lily Potter was a nice woman, Yes, she did leave her oldest son with her sister even though she knew she hated wizards.

Yes, she never contacted her poor boy until he didn't show up for Hogwarts.

How was she supposed to know that it would all go wrong?

Nonetheless, she had more important things to do. Harry Potter had been marked off as dead, even though it pained her so. James still hadn't forgiven her for what she had done, and she didn't think she would ever forgive herself either.

All she could do is make the world better for her other son, Jason. With auburn hair, a mix of his mother's and father's, and hazel eyes, he was an adorable boy that looked a lot like his father.

He was kind of chubby, but no one ever saw that. All they saw was the Boy-Who-Lived. Of how he was probably the strongest wizard in his generation, even though he hadn't really shown any powerful skills at this point. But, he was only 15 after all.

Dumbledore said that by the time he was 17, he would most likely be more powerful than even him. At this moment, he was upstairs playing with the Weasley's and a few other friends from Gryffindor house.

Lily couldn't have been happier for her sweet little boy. Her reminiscing was interrupted by her husband coming up behind her and whispering, "Come on love. We have an Order meeting to get to."

Lily turned and smiled and the only man she had ever loved. Both of their eyes glittered with feelings too powerful to explain with words and apparated together, not knowing how bad things were going to get.

"Heya Prongs! How're Prongslet and his friends?" Sirius yelled while pulling his best friend into a bear hug.

Ever since that night when Voldemort marked Jason the two friends had become even closer, especially since both James and Lily had been so close to death.

"Fine Padfoot. Now what's with the meeting? I didn't think You-Know-Who had been doing anything lately."

"Yea, he hasn't. But _Snivellus_ heard that some of the Death Eaters are inviting another guy into the fold, supposedly a really powerful one. Since they'll all be in one place, we might be able to kill off some of the most powerful Inner Circle members all at once."

James's eyebrows crinkled with worry. "What about this new guy? Why is he so powerful?"

"We don't know, but I guess he hasn't chosen a side yet, so he might fight with us." James's eyes lightened at the thought.

If a bunch of those bastards went to a meeting just for ONE guy and the Light managed to get him, then they might have a chance to win without endangering Jason.

"Come on, there should be more information in the meeting. I, for one, am just excited to finally get a chance to take down dear Bellatrix."

Sirius's eyes were filled with sadistic glee. He playfully started rubbing his hands together like an evil genius.

"MWAHAHAHA!" James shoved him lightly and said, "Merlin Padfoot, people will start thinking you're psychotic."

"What if I am Young One. What if I am." Sirius raised an eyebrow and dashed into the meeting room before James could shove him again.

He just shook his head lightly and grinned at his best friend's antics. Lily kissed his husband on the cheek, grinning as well. They both went inside the room, not knowing that this moment was when everything was set in motion.

* * *

Thoughts? Questions? Just want to tell me how amazing I am? Any are entirely appreciated. :D Just review people! Also, constructive criticism is always a must. If you see an error or I just fucked something up, please tell. I don't have a beta so...yea. I'm going to get started on the next chapter. Thank the Gods it's Sunday right? :D


	3. Meeting Destiny

Okay...just wanted to say hi :) Hope you like this so far. I want to thank all of who have decided to favorite and follow this story. Makes me all happy :D Also, thanks Shadows guide D and WolfGirl75 for your reviews. You guys are who keep me writing :D Everyone, please give me your thoughts on this chapter. I know I promised more, but I felt the stopping point was a good one. More should happen in the next one :) Also, you know my quote? I fully recommend that book for anyone interested in delving into the minds of sociopaths. It is truly fascinating.

Chapter 3

Meeting Destiny

"I regularly comment on my desire to exploit my admirers or to kill babies and cute animals, and I don't even need to laugh or smile for people to think I am joking."  
― M.E. Thomas, _Confessions of a Sociopath: A Life Spent Hiding in Plain Sight_

* * *

"Come in, come in! Let us get this meeting started shall we?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he beckoned all his former students forward.

They all sat at a circular table. Those that were present were: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody, Lily Potter, Minerva Mcgonagall, and finally Albus Dumbledore himself.

"So what's the rub Headmaster? Who's the new player in town?"

"Patience Mr. Black. Wait for Severus to tell his tale." Dumbledore folded his old, wrinkled hands together and gave Snape an encouraging smile, not that he needed it.

"Of course, Headmaster." He sneered.

"Supposedly, there is a powerful assassin living in London. The Dark Lord has heard of his skills and has decided to have a..._chat_ with him. Tomorrow night at 8:30 P.M Bellatrix, the Lestrange brothers, Malfoy, and Barty Crouch Junior are going to meet him in some dark club called "The Ripper's Cauldron."'

"An assassin? How the hell are we supposed to get him on the Light side? He's probably as dark as they come!" Shacklebolt cried.

"He is also supposed to be very young. Not even 20. He could still be influenced to see the… _Light_." Snape mentally rolled his eyes at Shacklebolt's antics. Not everything was so black and white.

"Of course you are right Severus. He was most likely just forced into that line of work from not having any other way to survive." Albus's eyes glittered at the thought of saving another's soul like how he was not able to save poor Tom's. He would never forgive himself for making that dreadful mistake.

"What's he called?" Sirius asked.

"Most call him "Montresor". It's from one of Poe's short stories, _A Cask of Amontillado_." Everyone but Dumbledore stared at Snape with confusion.

"It's muggle literature you dolts. Do any of you actually_ read_?" James and Sirius both glared, but they all realized now was not the time to argue.

"Yes, hopefully we can help this poor young man before he's in Voldemort's clutches." They all shivered at the use of his name.

"I would like all of us besides Minerva, Severus, and myself to attend this mission. If you need to stay with your son, Lily, or if this is not a good time Remus, that is perfectly fine. But having the opportunity to capture so many member's of Tom's Inner Circle is a top priority. We mustn't fail everyone. For all of our sake's."

* * *

Harry woke up suddenly. He never had to set an alarm, for his inner clock was honed to perfection. Like always, he didn't dream. Ever since he let go of all of his feelings of fear and self-hatred, he never thought about what had happened to him ever again.

He walked to his wardrobe, not making a single sound. He went to exercise like he always did in the mornings and then made some food for himself. After that, he went and read some of his books.

Since he was completely self-taught, he had to make sure to not slack off. Lately, he had been working on his languages. So far, he had mastered Latin, German, Greek, Spanish, and Russian. Right now he was learning Chinese. Speaking it wasn't so difficult, but writing it was quite a bit of work.

After reading about language, Potions, some Transfiguration, and of course, his favorite, Ancient Runes, he dressed for the meeting at 8:30. He allowed whoever it was to choose the time, but he chose the place. He had many allies in that club, and he would never go anywhere with anybody unless he was familiar with the area they were in.

It was precautionary, for who knew what they wanted from him? Harry was many things, but stupid wasn't one of them. He dressed in a pair of black slacks, a simple white silk shirt, and a soft leather jacket. He also wore his favorite pair of dragon-hide boots, black as well. He brushed his curly locks and equipped his wand and two handguns.

He wasn't about to carry around a huge sniper rifle, even though he would have prefered to. He also made sure to put on the standard knives and daggers. You could never be too careful. He walked slowly to his car; he was in no hurry, and drove off to what would be a turning point in his life.

* * *

"Damn, We've been here for over 10 minutes! When is he gonna get here?" Crouch complained. His amber eyes and dirty-blonde hair didn't quite fit his crazed expression.

"Patience, Barty," Malfoy drawled, "How do we know he isn't already here and isn't just watching us? Hmmm?"

Barty looked around and his eyes widened comically.

"Don't tease the poor boy." Rudolphus chastised. "Poor thing looks like he's about to have an aneurysm" Rabastian finished for him. They both laughed together evilly.

"Now I wouldn't mind seeing that." Bella's rich brown eyes glittered with malice, her bosom heaving with excitement.

"Calm down pet. You can play with Wormtail once we get back to the Manor." Her husband wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Bella didn't once stop grinning.

All of a sudden they all felt a rush of dark magic similar to their Master's. While his was colder and reeked of more power, this magic was more seductive. It felt like a succubus; you knew it was bad, but it was so good you couldn't resist. They all breathed it in, just letting the dark magic wash over them.

"It seems that you all should be a bit more paranoid then, because I've been here the whole time." A light, musical voice flew over them just like the speaker's magic.

Bella, surprisingly, recovered first. "Good evening Mr. Montresor. It's a _pleasure_ to make your acquaintance."

Bella may have be insane, but that didn't make her any less intelligent. She knew now that they weren't just dealing with anyone. This man could be her lord. She wasn't about to mess this up for her real one.

"Please, my lady, the pleasure is all mine." He stepped out of the shadows, revealing his face for the first time.

He wore a devilish smirk that looked odd on his cherub-like features, but for some reason made him look all the more handsome. Bella was reminded of Lucifer immediately.

He took her hand and kissed it lightly with those light pink lips._ If I was ten years younger_….she thought to herself. He just grinned all the more, as if he knew what she was thinking.

"Well, not that I haven't enjoyed all of your staring, I believe we should get to business. Firstly, though, I would like to know who all I am speaking to. I believe that makes correspondence _ever_ so much easier."

He glided over to their booth and took a seat; back facing the wall. They could all tell that he had already warded the entire booth. If you tried you could practically taste the magic coming from it.

Lucius decided to allow himself to stare for a moment. Since his family was part Veela, he had always had the strange urge to look at pretty things. And was this boy pretty. It's not like he had any kind of sexual feelings for him, but mixed with his power and beautiful body, Malfoy couldn't resist admiring that form for a few minutes.

"What about_ your_ name pretty boy? It's not like you're _actually_ called Montresor." Barty growled.

He was still angry about having been caught unawares. Harry just looked at him. It was odd to say the least. Any thoughts that they may have had that they weren't dealing with someone dangerous were abruptly thrown out the figurative window. His seemingly carefree and arrogant features morphed into a cold looking mask, but they all realized that this wasn't a mask at all. This was his real face.

He was still beautiful, perhaps even more so, because now he looked dark. Now he looked _dangerous._

"You will know my name when I wish for it to be known sir. You were the one's that called this meeting, therefore you owe_ me_ an explanation, not the other way around. I can leave right now. I do not owe you anything. Do not presume that I do, or I'll be forced to cut such silly thoughts out of your little head. Are we understood?"

Harry's voice was cold and emotionless as he said it. None of them doubted the threat he made at Crouch and they all, once again, realized that they weren't just dealing with anybody. They were dealing with someone on their Lord's level.

"Of course." Lucius bowed his light-gold head respectfully. Harry's face abruptly changed. It was now back to the carefree and arrogant one. The only one not fearful was Bellatrix, and that was because she realized that this new player would be their key to victory. _This is going to be so much fun_. Harry caught her eye and grinned, if you could call it that. It was more of a baring of teeth and it was predatorial, but it showed his agreement. _Yes. What fun_.

* * *

Yes! I've been wanting to write that for awhile. Hope it was dark enough for ya. :) Also, am I the only one who loves that Edgar story? Gives me chills. Thank you for the inspiration ! I wasn't sure what I wanted to call Harry, but I wasn't going to do some stupid shit like Raven or Shadow. Too cliché. Anywho, hopefully I can get one more chapter done. Maybe more. Unlike my other story, I have a clear idea on how I'm going to do this one. Should be fun...right? :D


	4. The Killer Within

Nothing to say...notes at the end. Some fucked up shit in this one, not that I think it's that bad but those of you who have weak stomachs will think so.

Chapter 4

The Killer Within

_"Take your worst nightmares, and put my face to them."_

_-__Tommy Lynn Sells_

"Seriously Sirius? Get the FUCK OFF." James exclaimed.

"Yes I am so seriously serious. However, I am also named Sirius, like seriously." Sirius flicked his hand down and rolled his eyes in a very not-manly way.

"Seriously-I mean, just shut the fuck up Padfoot." Sirius just grinned in reply.

"How about you both shut the fuck up hmmm?" Snape growled.

"I concur!" Tonks said happily. The three enemies just stared at her in disbelief. She just continued smiling.

"Come on. We need to get to the club in time. Who knows how long we have before they scatter?" Moody whispered.

They all trudged onward, cloaking their obviously Light auras (besides Snape) to the best of their ability. Mostly Light and Dark wizards could sense when another wizard was partial to their opposite type of magic. Since most of them were Light wizards in a Dark area, they needed to hide.

They soon came upon a surprising light-lit bar with the words "Ripper's Cauldron" written across the top. The letters were crimson-colored and seemed to have an inner glow.

"Come on. We need to see if they're there yet or not." Shacklebolt motioned them all inside and they all stood off to the side and looked for familiar faces.

* * *

"So you see Mr. Montresor, it would be prudent of you to join our Lord. There is a war coming and it would be best if you chose our side."

Harry just wanted to laugh. Like he hadn't already thought of joining the Dark Lord? The only reason why he hadn't was because he refused to be anyone's servant. If Harry were to join with Voldemort he would either be paid or treated as a partner.

He didn't care how powerful he was; he would never let someone mark him. Never again.

All of a sudden Harry felt a wave of disgustingly Light magic with a tinge of dark and, dare he say it, werewolf? Harry just wanted to laugh. The only werewolf that would be with the Light would be Remus Lupin. So, this must be the Order of the Phoenix. Did these Death Eaters really allow that group of idiots to learn of their plans? How pathetic.

Harry made sure to make it so his wards made it seem like they were all still talking about their plans while he said, "I hate to cut this wonderful evening short, but we have company. In the Light variety. I would say to get your wands out, but I see you all already have. Good. Since I'm sure they have come for both you and me, I will fight with you. However, do not take this as an agreement. I will meet with your Lord, then make a decision on where my loyalties lie. We shall make arrangements at a later date."

Harry turned toward his favorite person in the small group.

"Care to play together Lady Lestrange? I have a feeling it would be most fun to be your dueling partner."

Bella smiled manically at Harry and he gave her a sadistic grin back. _She's like a rabid dog…. I believe we shall be the best of friends_. They all stood up smoothly, even Barty Crouch. He wasn't part of the Inner Circle for nothing. They prepared themselves and with a nod, Harry snapped his fingers and pandemonium ensued.

* * *

The Order of the Phoenix members had been watching a man cloaked in black and many members of the Inner Circle talking for some time now. However, all of a sudden, it seemed like a cloak was ripped off of them.

In their place was all the of Death Eater's with their wands raised and a boy, probably not more than 15 years old, with the most beautiful face they had ever seen.

The boy reeked of power and he slowly raised his wand arm. His face was disfigured with an evil expression promising death and pain. His Avada Kedavra green eyes glowed in the dark and he whispered something.

It seemed like everyone but the Order heard what he said, for they all exited the building quickly. The bartender nodded his head in the boy's direction in thanks and apparated out as well.

This all happened in a span of 3 seconds. Montresor then cocked his head, looking more like a child then he ever had before. His musical voice was filled with dark humour and was sweet like honey, almost too sweet. "Hello." Then it all went to hell.

Various spells went off from each side. Greens, dark reds, and purples in the form of dark curses came from Harry's side and lighter spells came from the other.

While the Death Eaters were a powerful force, Harry was a being all his own. His wand shot off various dark spells. He hadn't yet said the killing curse, but that was because you couldn't erase the memory of your wand if you cast an unforgivable.

So for now, Harry played nice. Besides, cutting curses were so much more fun. It seemed that somehow one of those damn Order members summoned back-up for there was now over 20 aurors inside the club.

For a moment the other Death Eater's seemed to despair, but Harry just smirked over his shoulder and whispered, "Not to worry my dearies. The more the merrier, right?"

Most of the time they would have just ignored anyone with such confidence, but they had felt the full extent of Harry's magic. There was no way they would lose.

Bella grinned to her new favorite playmate and the Lestrange brother's both winked at him. Harry realized that even if he didn't join the Dark Lord, he had a feeling he would continue talking to these dark wizards/witch.

Especially Ms. Bellatrix. Harry decided to forgo his wand and began shooting wizards with his guns. Heads, arms, and legs blew off everywhere and soon enough Harry was covered in blood and gore. He truly looked like some sort of demon, with his baring of teeth and eyes widened with sadistic glee.

He began to cackle, for he had never been in such a battle before. Yes, it was satisfying to kill one person at a time, but there were so many! And the screams were like an orchestra. So many different pitches and different lengths of shrieks.

One after another just randomly ending, which signified another had died, which alway gave Harry a shiver down his spine. However, all the screams eemed to work together and Harry just wanted to sigh in complete and utter pleasure.

He could practically taste the fear in the air. Fear of him. Yes….this is what life was about. Unfortunately, soon all the backup aurors were killed and they were left with fighting the strongest Order members.

"Love, as much fun this has been, I need to take care of dear couzie." Bella bit Harry on the shoulder and kissed his cheek, staining it with blood from her latest victim. It seemed that Bella enjoyed ripping throats out….literally. Who knew?

"Of course my dear. We will have to do this again." Bella just nodded vigorously in agreement and skipped away, cackling madly as she went.

Harry was soon faced with Shacklebolt, a supposedly very powerful auror. They dueled for a few minutes, but Harry soon became bored so he sent a cutting curse at his stomach.

Intestines and guts spilled out and his eyes bugged out in a way Harry thought extremely funny. Harry raced up to him and held all of his organs in place. Green eyes bore into fearful brown.

"Yes my dear. You feel that? That's your life slipping away." While Harry whispered all of this he gently lay the shocked auror to the ground.

"You're going to die tonight and there's nothing you can do about it."

Harry then reached inside his chest and ripped out his heart and showed it to Shacklebolt.

"You can survive 15 seconds without your heart Mr. Shacklebolt. I cannot wait to see the lights leave your eyes."

They stared at each other, a single tear falling down the black man's cheek. Harry grinned, his eyes speaking of the insanity usually hidden within so many masks. Harry made sure to show his real self whenever he killed up close, for didn't any who were murdered so personally deserve to see their executioner's real face?

"Goodnight." Harry whispered, and his final breath was taken.

* * *

Yea, yea I know this chapter was pathetically short. I've never written a battle scene like that before so I hope it wasn't too terrible. :D I know, Harry is one FUCKED UP fella' but I warned you. Anywho, this is most battles will be like, if not worse. If you guys want me to put warnings that's cool, but I'm not going to if no one says anything. I swear if anyone reports me... Please review anyways! Also, next chappy should be longer I just really wanted to stop here. Felt like a good time and all...okay that's it. Review people! I swear I only have 2 it's pathetic :D Also, Harry is now a psychopath too. I just couldn't resist! However, he's still going to be all calm and collected, but he will LOVE killing people. Hehe there is something wrong with me :D


	5. First Impressions

Hello! Just want to thank everyone who reviewed. I tried to send a message to everyone who did. If I missed you PM me 'aight? Well, I finally have Harry and Volds talk in this chappy. I think it went over well. :) Also, sorry for my short chapters. If I start doing chapters every week I'll try to make them longer. Either that or I'll do like two or three at a time. Hope you enjoy and remember-Review!

Chapter 5

First Impressions

"When the Fox hears the Rabbit scream he comes a-runnin', but not to help."  
― Thomas Harris,_The Silence of the Lambs _

It was beyond awful.

It was hell.

.one by one. Screaming from their side and cackling from the other could be heard clearly.

The Death Eaters were like demons, and that boy, that Montresor, was Satan.

Like he would ever come to the Light. There was no way that such an evil, twisted boy would ever fight for what's right.

All of a sudden it was over.

They had won. They were going to die.

_They were going to **die.**_

And the fear was so overwhelming that for a moment they were just shocked. It couldn't be true. Life couldn't end on the dirty ground of a fucking_ bar_.

But then that beautiful, angelic face came into focus. His big, green eyes blinked owlishly for a moment and red rubies dripped from his perfectly curved brow. His small, pink lips formed words that they would never remember hearing. Then it all went black and they were gone.

"What are you doing Montresor?" Lucius asked.

For some reason the boy had obliviated all the remaining Order members.

"What do you think I'm doing Lucius?" Harry made sure to hold out the "s" in his name to make the man shiver. And strode over so he was right in Malfoy's face.

"For one, I'm saving my hide. If Dumbledore were to find all his favorite minions killed off when they came after me then I would be blamed. I have no interest in having one of the most powerful wizards of this time after my ass. Especially since I'm not sure if I want to join the Dark Lord. I don't need both of them after me." Harry took one elegantly shaped finger a licked the remaining drops of blood off of it, painting his pink lips crimson.

"Also, have you ever thought of putting a tracking charm on one of the members before you killed them? Follow them home and see where they go. If they are using the Fidelius charm just_ Imperio_ them into telling. It's that simple children."

By the time Harry's speech was over Barty was red in the face with outrage, Bella was still kill-happy, and Malfoy/the Lestranges had contemplating looks upon their faces. Rodolphus finally answered with, "A very good plan, one the Dark Lord himself came up with. However, the old coot has put some sort of secrecy charm on all who know the location. They cannot speak or write of it without permission of the secret keeper-"

"Which is Dumbledore. Of course. I apologize for patronizing you." Harry didn't look too sorry.

"However, there is no reason why you can't still put a tracking charm on them. It would help when knowing if they're onto you or not. You could also see when they're meeting."

"Yes...You're right. We'll let them live." Rabastan mumbled.

"Well...as much fun as this has been," Harry said while waving his wand and causing all the bodies and blood to disappear. Bella pouted in the back, for she had been prodding one of the many dead bodies.

"I really must be off. I have other deals to make, more contacts to fill out." Before Harry could completely make his exit, Lucius handed him a small black chain.

"This is timed to portkey you to our Lord's manor at 6:00 tomorrow night. I would suggest going."

"And I would suggest keeping threats out of this equation. I assure you, you _will_ regret it." Harry gracefully left the building and whispered so faintly they could barely hear it.

"See you at six."

* * *

_What the hell is going on?_ James slowly opened his eyes and saw what seemed to be an alley around him.

"Lily? Padfoot? Moony? Are you guys alright?" James tried to raise his head, but found it to be too difficult.

"Ugh. This seriously sucks."

"Really? Quit with the alliterations Sirius, or I SWEAR."

"Calm down Lils. You know you love it." Lily just rolled her eyes in response.

All of a sudden memories came rushing back. Fighting with the Death Eaters, dozens of Aurors being murdered, Kingsley being killed viciously by Bellatrix, and finally all the Death Eaters grunting in pain from their marks and apparating out of the club.

"Do any of you remember what happened to Montresor? I can barely remember how he looked, let alone where he went. Was he part of the fighting?"

"I don't remember him ever showing his face James. I just remember him running out of the club once the fighting started. I don't think he's sided with the dark quite yet. We might still have a chance."

"I just can't believe Kingsley is dead. I swear I'll kill that bitch!" Sirius yelled.

"Come on, we need to get back to headquarters. Everyone is going to want to know what happened."

"What happened is that we got our freaking ASSES kicked. The shame!"

"Quiet Sirius. Since we attacked them before they finished their meeting, chances are they'll have another one. Next time we'll be more prepared. We just need patience."

Then they all apparated out. No idea that bright green orbs had watched their every move.

* * *

After Harry had went home, he had made his food, worked out, and was now sitting in his library, thinking about what he should choose.

_ If I don't pick a side, both the Light and Dark will be after me….I'm_ _going to have to choose._ Harry felt the urge to throw something, because he had never wanted to be involved in this war, but he had too much control over himself to do such a silly thing.

He stood up and strode over to one of his large bay windows and watched the night sky. His shoulders tense with indecision.

_ But killing all those people was SO much fun. Maybe this is for the best._ _Besides, with my help the war will end quickly and I'll be in a place of power. I do love power_. _Besides, I'm sure the Dark Lord will pay a hefty sum for my services._

His decision made, a full-blown smile appeared on his perfectly sculpted face. However, his eyes made it look much less sincere.

Bright green eyes glowed and spoke of death and pain. But they also looked cold, a cold you only see in Death. No one would be safe ever again.

Harry had had another dreamless night, but that had been the norm since he was 9 years old.

Last night he had killed again. He had received over 10,000 galleons for it. A pretty great haul for only one woman, However, the personal kills always brought in more money. She was a pretty little thing with an impish face and light blue eyes. It had been fun watching her scream as she lost all of her appendages.

Today, Harry didn't have anything to do, besides go to that meeting at 6:00. Unlike most, who would have been nervous about meeting one of the most powerful wizards of all time, Harry was perfectly calm.

He made some food and worked out. Then he read about some new Dark curses. It was a fruitful day for him. He actually almost forgot about going to the meeting, but Harry rarely forgot anything. What with having an eidetic memory nothing was ever lost within his mind.

He went to his wardrobe and pulled on his usual outfit. A pair of black slacks, neither loose or tight, a dark green silk v-neck shirt, and his favorite black leather jacket which had built-in heating charms and defensive charms. He strapped in his usual weaponry and his wand.

Since his hair was not long enough to be pulled back he let his boyish curls frame his face. No matter how much he pushed them back, they refused to not curl around his jawline in the most adorable fashion. Harry sighed and grabbed onto the portkey. In 5...4...3...2...1...and he was gone.

(I've been wanting to write this for so long YES!)

The Dark Lord felt him the second he port keyed in. Even a squib probably could if they tried hard enough.

He had heard of this assassin for quite some time now. With deadly accuracy and no conscience, he was the perfect killer.

But no one, _no one_ spoke of how much raw power he possessed.

It was oh so dark and absolutely _delicious_. Voldemort just breathed it in and felt it curl around his own magic.

Testing and tasting it. It seemed that it deemed his magic satisfactory and it seeped in. Voldemort would have sighed in pleasure if he were a lesser man.

Never had he felt such magic that was so much like his own, yet completely different. He knew now that he had to have this boy. If he couldn't, then no one would.

Harry felt the Dark Lord's magic almost immediately. He now knew why so many followed this man.

His magic, it was _unreal_. Harry almost lost himself in it, key word ALMOST.

He just let his own magic lead him to where Voldemort was. Harry found himself in front of two large black doors with snakes engraved everywhere. _I guess whatever fits your fancy I suppose._

Harry didn't bother knocking. He knew the Dark Lord could tell where he was. Besides, he wanted to get this meeting over and done with. For some reason he was craving some hot chocolate….

He stepped inside and bowed his waist down at a respectable angle. He didn't care if Voldemort expected him to go on his knees, he would never do that for _anyone. _

Without looking up he whispered his is light melodic voice, "Good evening Lord Voldemort. May I say it's a _true_ pleasure to finally meet you." His voice echoed with his magic, for Voldemort's was making it a bit restless. He needed to go torture someone.

"Yes. I've heard much about you my little assassin. I do hope that it's all true."

Harry decided to look up now. He slowly lifted his upper body and cracked his back. He ran a musician's hand through his boyish curls and grinned predatorily at the Dark Lord. He tipped and cocked his head to the left and whispered, "Oh I assure you _my Lord_. Everything and more is true about _this_ little assassin."

Lord Voldemort's deep chuckle echoed throughout the room. "I see. Well, let's get to business shall we?"

* * *

Yes! Hope you like Harry's and Voldemort's relationship. Can you imagine how he's going to react when he realizes Harry is a Potter? Btw, Voldy knows that Jason isn't the Chosen One. He's been looking for Harry, soooo ya. :D Anywho, review people! I need to know if I suck or not.


	6. New Findings

This chappy is terribly short. I know it is. A pitiful 1,107 words. Not counting what I'm writing at this very second of course. :) Another chapter will be coming up after this, maybe more because we're getting into a part that I've really been wanting to get onto digital paper (can this be called digital paper?) Anywho, enjoy as always and REVIEW!

Chapter 6

New Findings

"A good friend will help you plant your tulips. A great friend will help you plant a gun on the unarmed intruder you just shot."  
― Brian P. Cleary

James had been having a wonderful day.

Jason ended up getting 6 OWLS, You-Know-Who hadn't attacked anyone in over a month and Lily and him were getting along better than ever. Said woman wrapped her slender arms around him and pulled him into an embrace.

"What is it love? Is something the matter?"

James twisted so they were facing each other, hazel eye to brilliant green.

"No, nothing at all." He leaned in for a kiss, for how could he ever resist Lily Potter's delectable lips? When they were interrupted by a floo call by the one and only,

"Prongs, you menace! Seduce your wife later, we have an Order meeting to get to!"

Both James and Lily rolled their eyes and James leaned down for a quick peck. They both quickly flooed to headquarters, wondering why on earth they needed to be there at this time of night.

"What's going on Headmaster? I didn't think You-Know-Who had been active lately."

Everyone, besides Kingsley, since he was dead, (in case you forgot :D) took their seats at the circular table.

"We've come across some new information. It seems to be that our young Montresor rejected Tom's invitation. Severus, tell everyone what happened exactly."

Everyone looked toward the man himself and took in his..._less_ than perfect appearance. With his pale skin whiter and more sickly looking than ever and slight tremors wracking through his entire body, it was obvious that Snape had undergone at least a few minutes of the _Cruciatus_ curse. There was a light sheen of sweat over his brow and his black eyes lacked their usual fire.

"After Montresor arrived at 6:00 he talked with the Dark Lord for some time. All of a sudden the Dark Lord's magic became extremely angry. There were sounds of dueling and a man, I'm assuming Montresor, came running down the halls. He was too quick to catch and he managed to get out of the Manor before the Dark Lord could kill him. Afterwards, anyone that could have stopped Montresor was put under the _Cruciatus_ curse then sent away. I don't know what the man did, but whatever it was, I pray the Dark Lord never finds him. Death will be a gift after Voldemort is through with him."

Everyone sat in silence for a moment. James and Sirius would never admit it, but at that moment they realized what all Snape actually _did_ for the Order. Their sentimental thoughts were interrupted with Snape's eyes coming back to life and him saying, "On his way out, I managed to put a tracking charm on him. Since he has refused the Dark Lord and he'll be after him, I have no doubt Montresor will choose the Light to join. Otherwise, the poor man won't survive."

Everyone brightened at that news. If Montresor could escape You-Know-Who in his own home then he would be an invaluable asset.

"Do you have any idea his age? Did you get a look at his face?" Dumbledore asked in his normal grandfatherly fashion. Snape sneered at his attitude but answered without complaint.

"No. But I would say his early thirties. Enough time to become skilled at what he does, but still youthful enough to move around easily."

"Alright Severus. Tomorrow evening we should confront this _Montresor_. I have no doubt that Voldemort is already looking for him. Hopefully we can save him before it's too late."

* * *

Harry was just relaxing at home when he sensed other magical auras in the vicinity. Before he could even put up extra wards, at least five wizards forced themselves into his apartment.

Harry leapt up, not looking flustered in the slightest. While pulling the gun out of his back pocket Harry chastised, "You know, boys and girls, it's not nice to enter a house without knocking first. Do I need to teach you all a lesson?" Harry cocked his head to the right like a bird and grinned evilly. The leader, or so it seemed, growled.

"No one defies our Lord so openly. He deserves your utmost respect you dirty _Mudblood_."

Harry stared at him for a moment, Avada Kedavra green eyes betraying nothing. Then his bow shaped lips slowly stretched into a grin; an innocent looking grin until you saw his eyes. They were like an icy tundra.

"I assure you, _boy _that my blood is nothing you need concern yourself with. Now, what is it that you wanted exactly?" And he took one step forward and it went all went to hell.

Again.

* * *

"So, tell me again why we need to sneak up on this guy? I thought we were gonna talk to the bloke, not _murder_ him." Sirius grumbled.

"Are you that much of a dolt Black? Constant vigilance I always say! How can we know how he'll react?" Mad-eye glared at them all and wagged his finger in a very condescending fashion. "How you all became Aurors I'll never know…"

"But he denied You-Know-Who! Why wouldn't he be cool with us?"

"The world isn't divided into good people and Death Eaters you twit. He could just not want to live under the Dark Lord's thumb. It means nothing on whether his loyalties lie with the dark or the light." Snape sneered.

"Right you are my boy. However, I have a feeling our young Montresor will join the right side." Dumbledore appeared out of no where.

"Okay. We are here." Snape mumbled while checking the time. It was 8:43 P.M. _The man should still be awake_.

Then, out of the blue, one of the apartments blew up and a man came falling out of a window with 5 men running after him. He jumped onto another roof, but was caught in the back with a red-looking curse. Dumbledore and the rest of the Order quickly apparated up to the roof and fought off the remaining Death Eaters.

It wasn't too hard, they were all lower level ones. After Tonks apparated them to the Ministry everyone went to what they hoped to be a still-breathing Montresor. The man seemed to be curled up in on himself, but Dumbledore quickly turned him over. The sight that they were met with astonished them all.

Black-as-night curls matted with dirt and pale unblemished skin glowed in the darkness. Lithe muscles could be seen clenched under tight black clothing. One drop of blood fell from the boy's pink lips. He was a truly beautiful sight, but that wasn't what truly astonished all the Order members.

No, what truly surprised them was the fact that this _boy_ could be no older than 15. This was no man, but a child. Dumbledore recovered first and took the poor boy in his arms. He apparated to headquarters along with everyone else, conflicted thoughts buzzing through their minds.

How ya like dem apples? Review people! They are what keep me up till 4:00 in the morning writing :D


	7. Intentions

Alright people. I know it's been about a week since I last updated...sorry. :) However, I have a three-day weekend so I should be able to get quite a few chapters on here by then. I plan on answering all the reviews, but one of you is a Guest, so I need to answer your review on here.

Guest- I don't know if you're still reading my story, but you just landed on one of my clues...just wait till next chapter and all shall be revealed. :D Don't be so mean to Harry! He's dark and dangerous for a reason.

Also, I need to put credit where credit's due. My new fanfic buddy Shadows guide D, is now my beta. :D He's been awesome and has been helping me keep from making mistakes in my story, Hopefully, if I ever get writer's block, he can also help me keep this story moving. I want to update this regularly and I don't want it to end up like Despicable Darkness (got bored, lost track, etc.) Anywho, hope you like this chappy and tell me your opinions in the reviews!

Chapter 7

Intentions

"I try to keep in mind" I recite dryly as I run the front sight of my pistol over his face, "that my life is only as significant, as I am to the lives of others."  
He's sobbing and won't look up from the floor so I lean close to his ear and ask softly, "Would you say that I'm significant to your life?"  
― Dennis Sharpe,_Blood & Spirits_

Harry woke up and was alert immediately.

He forced open sleepy eyes and took in his surroundings. It seemed to be that he was in some sort of hospital wing.

_Of course._ Harry thought while getting up. _Once the Order members defeated those Death Eaters they took me back to headquarters. They must have treated that dark curse (baubillious, which is used to slow disintegrate the victim's insides) here._

Harry flexed his arms and made his way to what looked to be a bathroom. He quickly washed, for Harry detested ever being dirty, and wandlessly accioed all of his clothing. Harry lightly laughed.

_No one warded my stuff. It seems they don't think me an enemy. Or they don't think I'm capable of wandless magic. Not that it matters. _

He pulled out a fresh pair of black leather pants and royal purple turtleneck. He always kept a fresh set of clothes with him just in case he was ever in this type of situation. He slipped on his black dragon-hide boots and went to see which weapons they took. Like he expected, all his guns and knives were gone.

_At least they aren't that stupid. His wand was also missing. No matter, once I show I'm not a threat they'll return it to me._

Harry grinned to himself and pulled down the wards on the entry way.

_Like they could stop me from going wherever I want to go._ He chucked to himself while stroking the new black ring with a snake-shaped emerald in the center that now adorned his left pinkie finger.

* * *

"When should we expect him up Albus?" McGonagall asked politely.

"In the next few hours or so I expect. Not that I'm an expert in such matters. What say you Severus?"

Snape had been digging at his yellowed finger nails with the usual grimace on his face when he heard his name called. He slowly lifted his greasy black-haired head and said silently, "An hour if not less actually. His magic did most of the work for me when I began to heal him. I suspect if we left him on the roof he would have healed on his own in a matter of days."

"He's truly that powerful then?"

"Definitely." At that moment the Marauders and Lily entered the room.

"So, how's the kid?" Sirius asked.

"Quite well actually Mr. Black. We should get answers to our many questions in just under an hour." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"What I'm wondering is how a boy our own son's age could be out assassinating people! You must have made some mistake Headmaster. There's absolutely no way!" Lily cried.

"Yea, there's no way a 15 year old could be so infamous. Do you think that maybe it was the kid's dad that's named Montresor?"

"Don't worry yourselves. Soon, all of our questions shall be answered."

"Besides," Snape drawled. "do you truly think that the Dark Lord would send his men out to the wrong person? No, that boy as you all call him, is dangerous. All because he has an innocent face doesn't mean that he isn't any less lethal."

"Yes, we must all be on our toes." Dumbledore nodded solemnly. Lily and James left the room soon after, wanting to spend some more time with their son. The rest sat there quietly for a moment when they heard someone coming out of the fireplace.

"Wotcher guys! Sorry for the hold-up. Paper work and all." Tonks yelled while tripping over a chair leg. "All of the guys now have their own personalized cell in Azkaban."

"Excellent Nymphadora. Now, about what we are going to do-" Everyone abruptly stopped and turned to the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Excuse me," A soft, musical voice whispered. "I apologize for intruding, but I would very much like to know where exactly I am and who you all are, if you don't mind."

The figure in the doorway was leaning slightly and had his head tipped and cocked slightly in a curious and very young fashion. His long, slender legs were crossed at the ankle and pale, elegant hand were wrapped together behind his back. Perfectly sculpted eyebrows formed a small frown in confusion and small pink lips were pursed. His hair curled around his jawline and unimaginably green orbs blinked owlishly at the occupants. He didn't look real.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to startle you. I'm merely confused, that's all." Those small lips curled into a bashful smile and bright white teeth shone. Albus, unsurprisingly, recovered first.

"Of course my boy! No wonder you're confused. Waking up in an unknown area and all. Please, come and sit down." The seemingly short body straightened itself and strode over to the table gracefully. He took a seat and leaned forward, his chin resting in the heels of his pale, long-fingered hands.

"Firstly, I would like to thank you all for your assistance. Not only did you take care of those who attacked me, but you sheltered and healed me. Not many would have taken the time to do this." He tipped his head forward and a slight blush lit his shallow cheeks.

"There is nothing to thank. However, if you are willing, we would like to ask you some questions. Would that be alright?" The beautiful boy's eyes brightened at the thought of repaying the people who helped him so much and nodded his head slightly, one stray curl falling over his right eye. "Of course sir. I would love to answer any and all questions you have."

* * *

_Jesus fucking Christ this is just too good._

Harry had always been a great actor. What with having no emotions, it was easy to lie. It was actually easier to lie than to tell the truth. But, at this moment, it was almost too hard _not to laugh._

These Light players actually thought he could be a good little assassin and work for them! It was just….precious.

His inner cackling was interrupted when the powerful old man asked, "Well, our first question is, did you truly kill all those people, my boy? If so, why on earth did you do it?"

Ugh, the only downside to playing the good little boy. He wouldn't be able to play this act for long.

_Hmmm maybe now's the time to get rid of it, especially if I'm playing this role until the war ends._

He hardened his face a bit, making it look as if the question bothered him.

"I-yes I did do those things. I did what I had to do to survive sir. I regret some of the people I...killed. But some of them were just as terrible as the current Dark Lord. Those, I do not, and _will never_ regret." He leaned back and looked to see what his words caused.

He looked over the many faces in the room. _Albus Dumbledore, of course, a very powerful wizard. I'll have to watch myself with that one. I'm powerful, but I'm not on their level yet. That type of power comes with time._

_Then there was Minerva McGonagall. Again, a powerful witch, but not as powerful as either Dumbledore or the Dark Lord. I could defeat her, she is no threat_.

Then there were a few Aurors, not that any of them posed a threat either. Harry was undoubtedly more powerful than all of them combined. Then, there was Severus Snape. Double-agent extraordinaire. _Best to nip **that** in the butt as soon as possible._

Their questions continued from there but that last few were what caught Harry's attention.

"What exactly happened between you and Voldemort, my boy?"_ Hmmm. Easy that one._

"I said no. I will not work with someone so bent on destroying an entire race. Even though I do not care for them too much, they are still people. We cannot judge an entire race just because a few of them are bad. That's like judging the whole wizarding world on the Dark Lord." Dumbledore's eyes just twinkled and nodded in agreement.

_Of course you agree, you probably feel the exact same way. Except a few of my darker opinions anyway. It's the only logical way to think about it._

Then, the Auror Moody asked suspiciously, "Now, why on earth would you call him the Dark Lord? Only his Death Eaters ever call him that."

Harry just wanted to laugh, but that would be a bit too much like his actual character. So, he just put on a frustrated mask.

"First of all, I'm never going to call him You-Know-Who or any of that rubbish. That is for the fearful. I'm also not going to call him Voldemort. Not because I'm afraid. Merely for respect."

Moody pshed and leaned back in his seat. "Sounds to me like you're a Death Eater all right."

Harry's eyes narrowed a fraction in annoyance, and that he didn't need to fake.

"I do not need to be a Death Eater to respect the Dark Lord. He is an incredibly powerful man. He _did_ come back from the dead after all. I am not on his power level, and neither are you, therefore, I do not have the right to call him by his own given name. The only person in this room with that right is you, sir." Harry nodded towards Albus Dumbledore.

The old man's eyes just twinkled even more. Harry wasn't stupid. He truly did believe all those things. Both men were extremely powerful and he didn't pretend to be on their level. If he had been, he wouldn't have picked a side in the first place. No, both men were to be respected. Even though he didn't quite see eye to eye with Dumbledore, he was high on Harry's list of people. When he died, Dumbledore would be given a death worthy of him.

"Is that why you haven't called me by my name Montresor?"

"Yes sir, I do not have the right to call you by your given name." By that point Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling much more than normal.

_He must use magic to get that effect. There's no way in **hell** that's natural._ Moody now looked appeased. _I knew he wasn't completely stupid, but his blatant hate is going to get him killed._

Harry got up to leave, but Dumbledore just shook his old, whitened head.

"I have one more question my boy." Harry nodded his acknowledgment. Already guessing what exactly he wanted to know. "What is your real name?"

* * *

How do ya like that kiddies? The next chapter is already underway. You will soon see where Harry's TRUE loyalties lie. :D It seems no one had connected the dots yet, but if you have, please put them in a review! I had hoped someone would get it from the few clues I've laid out, but I guess I really didn't put that many...either way, you'll find out next chapter! Severus and Harry convo hehe. Anywho, review people! I wanna know how you think.


End file.
